


Crying Shame

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the kinkmeme: "Crying Chris. That's it. Just... all the crying Chrissy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steammmpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/gifts).



The changes happen so gradually, and Zach watches with a kind of sick fascination. 

At first, the muscles of Chris’s face relax and then fall, colors heighten from pink to red to crimson, suffusing first his cheeks, then his ears and finally the back of his neck. His eyes brighten. He recoils slightly, draws his limbs inward protectively. His eyes fill; he opens his mouth as the lower lip begins to tremble. 

“Why would you do that?” he asks, his voice quiet and shocked. “I thought we –“ He stops talking and shakes his head. “I thought we agreed?”

“I’m sorry, I thought you were kidding. I didn't really think it mattered all that much to you.”

“Didn't _think_? I guess you don’t think about me, do you?”

Zach closes his eyes; he knows he’s put his foot in it. He’s expecting the row of his life and steels himself – he knows he deserves whatever shit Chris is about to give him. But when he opens his eyes, Chris is sitting on the ottoman, looking bereft, tears flowing freely down his face. His lower lip trembles and he sniffles noisily. Whatever Zach expected when he came here, this is so much worse. He wishes Chris would rant, rave, throw things. But this? He’s not prepared for this. 

Feeling helpless, he ditches the backpack and gets on his knees. He leans forward to put his arms around his lover, pulls Chris’s head to his shoulder and just holds on. That Chris is so pliant is alarming – Zach has hurt him and there’s no accounting for the trust Chris is still willing to grant him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, his own voice breaking. 

“But… your hair… it looked so _good_ before…” Chris manages, and then he is sobbing and Zach regrets ever buying those damn clippers in the first place.


End file.
